


【双桶】Unspoken rules

by Cyanide0516



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, 口交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide0516/pseuds/Cyanide0516
Summary: 导演故意尝试潜规则男演员，没想到居然是个菜鸟。
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【双桶】Unspoken rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peach_sauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/gifts).



南条幸男太想要出名了，做一个三流跑龙套的演员实在是太累了。  
所以不管什么方法他都会去试，舞台剧，电视剧，电影，偶尔在经纪公司或者剧院看到任何的试镜机会他都要去尝试，但是让他去陪人喝酒，可能还是做不到。  
虽然说自己事务所不大不小，试镜的机会也有，工作也有，但是他二十四了，还是不温不火，路过都没有人注意到他参演过大热门的电视剧中的某个配角。  
南条幸男决定抛下面子，学着女演员那样陪着某位性癖特殊的议员喝酒，带他的经纪人总说事务所里面的谁谁谁的资源就是这么来的。  
南条幸男换好了西装，这还是柴门暖结婚的时候买的，但是过去好几个月了，不仅柴门暖释放无望，自己的工作也遥遥无期。  
幸男给堇发了消息，告诉她自己今天可能不会陪她一起照顾柴门的妈妈了。  
“就只穿件西装?”经纪人摇下车窗，抬起墨镜，“不行啊幸男，没有别的衣服了吗？”  
“那……”  
“总要穿的隆重点吧……算了上车吧。”经纪人打开车门，示意南条幸男坐上车。  
他们要去的地方是一家在开在住宅区的日式料亭，门口连个招牌都没有，但从他踏入这张门开始南条幸男就遇到了某个大牌演员和女优搭在众议员肩上离开，身上的烟酒味让还没有吃晚饭的胃隐隐作痛。  
“等你能爬到那种级别的时候，那就算是出息了，你记下议员的名字，他叫……”

乌合零太是不打算来的。  
他现在刚刚下飞机没多久，被几个业界前辈叫过来一起喝酒，说是庆祝他回国发展事业，实际上当时他在欧洲的时候这些人又在日本给他使绊子，大肆在报纸和电视上批评他的作品，也不知道是为了什么。不过当乌合零太落座后这几个人也没有抓他过来疯狂的灌酒或是什么的，可能自己今天还不是重头戏。  
“不好意思，前辈，来晚了。”当哄闹的人群中门突然被打开的时候，乌合零太才知道今天的重磅戏才刚刚拉开序幕。  
“哦——是我们的小演员来了，你叫什么名字？”做编剧的那个看到南条幸男就开始勾肩搭背，另外一个开始借着酒疯把自己的手搭在南条幸男的屁股上，南条幸男看着这个房间里都是在业界有头有脸的大人物，只能把屁股上的手搭在腰上，然后一个个劝进房间里面去。  
“既然南条桑已经来了，那不如陪我们喝酒吧？嗨——这是你的，都要喝完哦——”  
乌合零太端着清酒杯子，看着南条幸男接过的超大啤酒杯，幸好今天接风宴自己并不是主角。  
他们只是借接风宴的名头来整这个刚刚踏入娱乐圈的新人，而不是真的对他乌合零太心生敬意，好心布这个宴也只是及时享乐，和他半毛钱关系都没有。  
他看着这出闹剧，仿佛和自己毫无关系。  
南条幸男也只是撇了一眼那个坐在大佬身边的乌合零太，然后继续忍受这些男的在他身上揩油的行为。只要过了今晚，说不定会有一个更好的剧本出现。  
只要过了今晚。  
南条幸男在这场名为接风宴的闹剧过后去了厕所。没有吃过晚饭的胃开始翻滚，他开始抱着马桶呕吐，身上的衣服虽然还穿的好好的，但是里面的衬衫已经被泼上了红酒渍，干洗又是一笔很大的额外开销。他扶着墙走出男厕所，在洗手台咽下一整颗便携漱口水，然后又吐出来。  
此时他多希望吐出来是红色的。这样活着不如死了的好。  
可是，他需要一个机会，能站在堇的身边，能保护堇，能给堇幸福。虽然柴门暖差不多和死没什么区别了，可是现在的三流演员南条幸男还不够格。  
乌合零太站在门口抽烟。等待猎物是需要耐心的，他想往上爬，做导演的怎么又不能给个机会呢？他掸吊多余的烟灰，在侍者特意为他准备的烟灰缸里碾灭。  
“你就是南条幸男吧。”  
水龙头哗哗作响，但是他听清了这句话和衍生义。   
三线演员南条幸男抬起头来，看着面前这个未知的男人。他皮肤白皙，面容英俊，嘴唇过分的柔软。坐在业界大佬旁边，安安静静，和现在的自己像是没什么区别，好像也是那种得靠仰仗别人的鼻息而活下去的小白脸。  
但是他从来不认识一个长成这样的演员，也不像别人提起过的外围。  
“过两天有一个面试，你愿不愿意交换?”  
拿身体来交换一个机会。

其实南条幸男什么都不懂。在浴室里小声接了经纪人的电话，按照他说的把自己从里到外都洗了个干净。包括未经人事的后穴也在三十分钟之内开拓好。然后根据经纪人的建议，往里面塞进去一个跳蛋。  
南条幸男根本不敢按下开关，又怕站在外面的乌合零太等急了又拔了出来。  
然……然后。  
乌合零太礼貌的敲了敲浴室的门，只听见南条幸男怯生生的回应。  
“是!是……是我准备好了！等我一下!”  
乌合零太打开厕所门，南条幸男背对着他，修长的颈子露出和他一模一样的痣。  
“准备好了?”  
南条幸男乖乖的跪在乌合零太的面前，虽然一切都准备就绪，但是他不敢在乌合零太眼皮底子下轻举妄动。  
“跪好。”  
乌合零太挑起南条幸男的下巴，漂亮的眼睛略微有点下垂的趋势，要是流点眼泪就更无辜了，看来发掘他的事务所星探也不是什么眼睛长在天上的角色，像他这样的萝卜演员随随便便在大街上就能找到，空有好皮囊也没用，不知道演戏演到什么程度了。  
要是符合要求，就把南条幸男塞进去做他喜欢的苦命配角，要是不行，就找朋友给他一个人设不温不火的男四号。  
“含住。”乌合零太在南条幸男面前脱了内裤，粗长的性器让没有同性做爱经验的南条幸男感到难堪，这么大这么长，塞进去岂不是半条命都没有了，想到这里南条幸男的双腿就开始发抖。漂亮的眼睛终于如乌合零太所愿流出两滴眼泪，然后张开嘴，含住小半个头。  
操，婊子。要不是刚刚见过一面，乌合零太真的会认为南条幸男不是个演员而是风俗业牛郎。  
但他青涩地只敢绕着舔不敢过多动作，一定是个新手。乌合零太的手搭在南条幸男圆润蓬松的后脑勺上，享受着他实在称不上好的口活。  
乌合零太架好DV机，刚刚做完口活嘴边精液还没有擦干净的南条被他丢在床上，摄影机中间的画框对准南条幸男的身体，整张漂亮的脸都虚化在背景里面。身为导演的他喊出了在片场最经常用的话:  
“开始。”  
他丢过来刚刚南条往身后藏起来的黑色跳蛋。“你知道该怎么做的。”  
乌合零太明明知道南条幸男在潜规则这块一无所知，却把他当做婊子来看，南条幸男像是那些人请出来陪他喝酒的牛郎，玩完了顺手一丢，交给他来做处理。  
“张开腿，让我看看。”乌合零太拿着手持DV，黑色的镜头像是手枪，对准南条幸男那张看起来像花瓶却又够不上花瓶门槛的脸，强迫他做出更加下流的动作取悦自己。“你是怎么塞进去的？”  
“嗯?回答我?”乌合零太好看的手钳住南条幸男的下巴，“自己知道提前做好扩张，你比谁都懂嘛......”  
不，不是的，他只是因为一时迷了心窍，甚至在包里藏好了安眠药一类的药物能确保自己能顺利脱身。豆大的眼泪顺着脸庞流下来，乌合零太没有一丝心软，虽然他很喜欢南条幸男这张花瓶脸，但是比起微笑来说他更喜欢自己镜头下的人物走向绝望的处境。

其实南条幸男一开始出道的身份是模特。  
抹上脂粉，姣好的面皮放在镁光灯下，是完美的石膏模型参考物。摄影师最喜欢他这种脸了，无论在上面堆砌多么昂贵的首饰，再为了艺术而设计成紧绷绷的纸片人男装，南条幸男都可以完美消化。但是在镜头下的南条幸男还是不够好，比埋在土里的萝卜还要笨拙，除了格式化的笑容以外，他不会用肢体语言来表达角色的心理活动，所以除开制作成本小的剧组原因花一点点钱请他做配角之外，南条幸男大概有很久没有得到作为上位者的青睐与欣赏了。  
但是在乌合零太镜头下的南条幸男，惊慌与羞耻都写在脸上，细微的表情一一都被镜头捕捉，就算是专业的演员也无法百分百模拟他处于真实境地的反应。  
未经人事的小穴吞下干涩的跳蛋，在见证他柔软的小穴能塞进去之后乌合零太打开了跳蛋的开关。手持DV模糊的像素点拼凑出乌合零太喜欢的眼睛，他还在流泪，还在反抗着跳蛋带来的生理快感。  
乌合零太想到个好办法，拉长镜头之后将DV机放在一个好位置上，酒店前台送过来的润滑剂放在他的手边，只要南条幸男说出他想要的话来，他就给他想要的。  
“求你……请你……乌合桑，乌合先生……”南条幸男在濒临高潮前终于开口了，可是生理上的高潮反应不是他可以控制住的小问题，“我……我……我快要……呜——呜——”  
乌合零太推着跳蛋开关让南条幸男高潮了。看着镜头里的南条他真的太满意了，粉红色的皮肤要比起之前在料亭见到的苍白颜色更加好看，皮肤上的温度也是他喜欢的高温，这样不管是什么时候插入都能保持紧致的感觉——食指插入体内，哈，还是个处男。


End file.
